


Смокинг

by RecklessLondon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, alpha/alpha relantionship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessLondon/pseuds/RecklessLondon
Summary: Виктор поручил Юре важное задание как ответственному альфе и своему другу, но у Юры опять помутилось в голове от одного вида Отабека в смокинге.





	Смокинг

Чувствовал ли Юра себя виноватым? Немного. Но задница Отабека сжимала его узел так томно-сладко, что Юра тихонько матерился сквозь зубы и бессовестно постанывал. Отабек опирался на подоконник заляпанной в сперме ладонью и в оконном отражении смотрел на Юру нечитаемым взглядом. И молчал уже двадцать минут, что длилась сцепка.

— Знаю, что не должен был пихать в тебя узел, прости, — вздохнул Юра, отлично понимая, что Отабек злится. — У тебя будет шанс отомстить мне через неделю — перед приёмом президента.

Отабек фыркнул и отвернулся. Точно злился. Такое случалось нечасто, его вообще сложно было вывести из равновесия. Человек-скала. «Эмоциональный бородинский сухарик», как в шутку называл его Никифоров. Мол, только такой и сможет терпеть говнистый характер Юры, измеряемый в тротиловом эквиваленте. Юра же знал, что Отабек просто не любитель публичных выражений своих чувств. Но с ним Отабек раскрывал свои створки и закрывался обратно, только когда Юра поступал как еблан. 

Мелодия входящего звонка заиграла из складок брюк, упавших к щиколоткам, дотянуться докуда даже с растяжкой Юры — миссия импосибл. Когда телефон недовольно замолк, оборвав проникновенный вокал, ритмичными басами разразился смартфон из валяющегося рядом пиджака Отабека.

— Пиздец, нас потеряли, — выругался Юра и упал лбом между лопаток Отабека. Тот вместо ответа сжал задницу, вызвав у Юры задушенный всхлип. Чёрт, ради таких ощущений стоило потом потерпеть истерику от Никифорова и обиженные коровьи глаза Кацудона. Устоять против Отабека в этом блядском костюме он никак не мог. Неделю назад на репетиционном банкете Юра, возбуждённый как подросток, съел пару канапе, толкнул от себя тост — что-то дерзкое, но проникновенное — а потом незаметно, как он надеялся, выкрал Отабека посреди действа в какую-то подсобку, где слизывал с шеи горький парфюм и ритмично входил в его задницу прямо в пыльной темноте, используя вместо лубриканта захваченное со стола оливковое масло. Брюки потом пришлось сдать в химчистку и радоваться, что масло оказалось без уксуса и острых специй. Но альфа внутри Юры довольно урчал и собственнически скалился.

Вот и сегодня: стоило увидеть эти облепившие задницу брюки, жилет, подчеркивающий узость талии, белую рубашку, оттеняющую смуглую кожу, чёртову бабочку на шее — и Юра поплыл. Но окончательно ему сорвали башню подтяжки под незастёгнутым жилетом. Он схватился за них руками и дёрнул Отабека на себя, тут же впечатываясь в его губы. Отабек сдавленно ойкнул, но тут же застонал и притянул Юру за бёдра к себе вплотную. Твёрдые возбуждённые члены притерлись друг к другу, и Юра улыбнулся в поцелуй: взаимное возбуждение нисколько не уменьшилось за столько лет. 

— Хочу тебя, боже, не представляешь, как хочу, — шептал Юра, лихорадочно шаря ладонями по одежде и расстёгивая мелкие пуговички и застёжки.

— Нам вот-вот выходить, — запрокинув голову, простонал Отабек.

— Успеем, — усмехнулся Юра, сдирая бабочку и прикусывая любимое местечко под кадыком. Собственный член пульсировал, сдавленный узкими брюками, а горячая кожа под пальцами только подкидывала углей в топку возбуждения. 

— Мне ещё на этой заднице весь банкет сидеть, — обречённо выдохнул Отабек и, получив толчок в грудь так, что в поясницу врезался край подоконника, развернулся спиной. 

— Прости, — совершенно не раскаиваясь, сказал Юра, сдёргивая к лодыжкам его штаны и расправляясь со своими. Хорошо, что Отабек не мстительный, иначе Юра сам потом ходить не мог бы за свои закидоны. — Тебя надо готовить? 

Отабек глянул на него через плечо и всунул в руки смазку. 

— Понял.

Юра выдавил на пальцы прозрачный гель и аккуратно вставил сразу два. Отабек простонал и прогнулся в спине, позволяя протолкнуть их глубже и нащупать простату.

Юра дурел от такой покорности абсолютно равного по силе партнёра. Только для него и только в постели Отабек сдавался без боя, когда Юра этого хотел. А когда хотел по-другому, Отабек легко переключался. На катке же они выходили друг против друга как на войну. И это захватывало дух и держало в тонусе. 

Два пальца быстро сменили три, а затем четыре. Юра пережимал свободной рукой чувствительное место под уже немного набухшим узлом и только на чистом упрямстве растягивал, как под сцепку, хотя знал, что это сейчас непозволительная по времени роскошь. Но им действительно сидеть и зажигать всё торжество, и раз страдает задница Отабека, Юра, как хороший альфа, сделает всё правильно.

— Не тяни, — прорычал Отабек, одной рукой упираясь в подоконник, другой лаская свой член. 

Юра хмыкнул от двусмысленности слов и, смазав себя, мягко толкнулся между ягодиц. С ума сводящая теснота сжала ствол, и они оба застонали, будто уже испытали облегчение. Прислушиваясь к вздохам Отабека, он вцепился в смуглые бёдра и начал постепенно наращивать темп, выходя до самой головки. Удовольствие лавовыми потоками растекалось внутри, мир сузился до их гостиничного номера, шлепки о ягодицы, тяжёлое дыхание и сладкие стоны заполнили собой пространство. Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Юра опустил руку под живот Отабека, сжимая пальцами уже сформировавшийся узел в основании члена. Отабек с тихим рыком прогнулся, переплёл с Юрой пальцы и сжал задницу так, что Юра закусил губу. Собственный узел уже с трудом проходил через тугие, не предназначенные для такого мышцы. 

— Давай! — сдерживаясь из последних сил, крикнул он.

Отабек напрягся всем телом, низко застонал и излился горячим в их ладони. Юра упал в пропасть оргазма вслед за ним. Глаза заволокло туманом, лёгкие жгло, будто забыл вдохнуть. За это время их тела сцепились. 

И вот, они стояли в неудобной позе у окна, Отабек молчал, Никифоров обрывал телефоны, Юра психовал, но не мог повлиять на свою природу. Узел же Отабека давно опал, ничем не сдавливаемый. 

— Ещё немного, Бек, — примирительно сказал Юра, погладив его по напряжённой шее. Это хорошо, что феромоны Отабека — феромоны альфы — не шарахали в голову, как при сексе с омегой. Как-то после бутылки саке Никифоров разоткровенничался и рассказал, что сцепки меньше часа у них с Кацудоном никогда не получалось. Но это с омегой, это физиология.

Телефон снова ожил, Юра глянул на часы и поморщился. Церемония уже задерживалась на десять минут. И без колец, порученных Юре, обвенчать Никифорова и Кацудона никак не могли.

— Кольца! — с ужасом выдохнул Юра и поднял ладонь к глазам. 

Чтобы не потерять, он ещё вчера надел их себе на правую руку. Ту самую, в которую так бурно кончил Отабек. 

Отабек сдавленно хрюкнул и беззвучно затрясся, Юра разразился бессовестным хохотом. Узел почти сразу опал, но он не мог остановиться. 

И ржал потом каждый раз, когда видел эти кольца на счастливой паре молодожёнов, не растерзавших Юру только чудом.


End file.
